This invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for supporting an infant in a semi-fowler position and more particularly to the construction and use of an infant positioning device having an opening therein for restraining an infant positioned within the opening from altering its position by any substantial change of direction.
In the treatment of infant and pediatric patients afflicted with gastroesophageal reflux and related conditions, it is necessary to elevate the patient to a semi-fowler position to alleviate the complications of these conditions. Such elevation of the patient prevents the acid contents of the stomach from regurgitating upward to irrigate and inflame the esophageal lining and related organs in gastroesophageal reflux.
Devices are available in the prior art for restraining an infant in a semi-fowler position, such devices including certain strollers, infant car seats and the like. Such devices are too restrictive for comfortable sleeping on a regular basis, however. Infants can be placed on an inclined mattress with several pillows used to confine the infant to the desired position but such pillows can be moved by an infant. Furthermore, pillows used on a regular basis will eventually present an unsanitary confinement unless all of the pillow covers are removed and laundered.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for maintaining an infant in a semi-fowler position.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which are safe, convenient and effective.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which allows the infant or pediatric patient to rest on the conventional mattress surface.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus having an opening of adjustable size to accommodate pediatric patients of different sizes.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use and efficient in operation.